


Opportune

by creepy_shetan



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each get caught up in the moment, that's all.</p><p>(Originally posted 2015/3/12 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Michael broke the kiss but kept his fist in Gilroy's shirt. He gave a short laugh and wore a tight smile, his eyes narrowed.

“What,” he asked in a clipped tone, “was that?”

Gilroy glanced down at the arm pinning him to the wall. Although his posture was languid, his eyes were bright with energy. He licked the corner of his lips before answering.

“An opportunity. That I took. I do hope I don't need to remind you.”

“Yeah, no, I remember,” Michael said hurriedly. “So what was that _for_?”

“For gallantly attempting to save my life. Nevermind that there was no immediate threat to it in the first place.” Gilroy tilted his head to the side, leaving his throat more exposed. “But you had no way of knowing that, now did you, Michael?”

Michael was conscious of the way Gilroy's fingers skimmed over his hipbone, their warmth radiating through the thin barrier of his dress shirt. He didn't move.

“Sorry, I guess it was the heat of the moment. Won't happen again.”

Gilroy hummed, his gaze roaming slowly downward and then back upward to meet Michael's again.

“Oh? Then I suppose I should savor the moment while it lasts.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Burn Notice, any combination or pairing of the following: Michael/Jesse/Victor/Gilroy, heat  
> The theme: Rare pairs  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600889.html?thread=83758905#t83758905).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
